


Into Hiding, Fear Rising

by JadeeEgbertaa



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s!, F/F, Its a genderbent story, Lame summary is lame, Lame title is lame, Other, World War 2, World War II, dont yell at me, genderbent, theres a jewish bucky headcanon shoved in here, theres cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeEgbertaa/pseuds/JadeeEgbertaa
Summary: A 1941 story, of two best friends.





	

Her breath was sharp as she panted, running towards the house she had to share. It was raining, pounding down heavily. Her frizzled brown Jewish hair bouncing under her hat. She ducked behind a nearby corner. She took a few breaths as she settled her heart down. Her blue-brown eyes closing as she settled down. ‘...Two more blocks. You can do this.’ She thought before opening her eyes and breaking for it, running across the street and to the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind her.  
Who is this strange woman? Her name was Jamie Buchanan Barnes. 

The year was 1941. Only a few weeks ago the United States of America had entered the War and she was terrified. As she took off her soaked hat, half of her hair fluffed up while the other half was drenched. She removed her soaking coat, and flattened out her long skirt. While she did this, she reflected on how the news was broadcasted.

It was December 7th, the same year. She and her best friend were in a art class.  
“Buck, find a comfortable position. I wanna try and do some anatomy practice.”  
The Jewish female smirked and sat up straight, pulled her fluffy hair out of the tight bun and let it rest around her face and shoulders. She then straightened her cream-coloured shirt and made sure it was tucked into her dark brown skirt nicely before stretching, letting said tucking and fixing-up go to waste. The smaller female who was sitting across from her gave her a look.  
“Really?”  
“What doll? I’m jus’ stretchin’.” Buck smirked before putting a hand on her hip and one behind her head. “How ‘bout this?”  
“That doesn’t look comfortable.”  
Buck shifted to another position. “How ‘bout now?”  
“Hmmn… Nope, try again.”  
Buck shifted a few times, each with the blonde shaking her head.  
“C’mon, Barnes! Stop being such’a tease.”  
“But that’s my best quality.” She smirked as the smaller female gave her a pout. “Y’know you really look like an’ angry puppy when you do that.” She sighed. “A’ight, A’ight…” She gave in before sitting comfortably in the chair, her arms on her lap as she stared at the woman who started to sketch.  
Suddenly, the man, who was graciously giving the art class and allowing them to participate, rolled out a TV and turned it on. That’s when everyone went silent.  
“It is a dark day, for us Americans. For we have to send troops into Europe’s problems…” the electronic had started.  
Bucki’s face froze into a wide-eyed stare at the TV, and Soph had stopped sketching to take a look at it.  
Footage of Pearl Harbour being bombed was playing, loud explosive noises heard before it cut to the president, talking about something about joining the war. It didn’t matter. Bucki wasn’t listening. She was frozen there, breathing heavily. What if Germany won? What if Adolf Hitler came to America, the wonderful land of the free, and took it over? What if she had to be sent to the concentration camp? What about her siblings? Her parents? What abou-  
“Buck!”  
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sophie.  
“Cmon, help me put our stuff away. We should get to your ma and pa’s house.”  
Bucki nodded, slowly starting to move as she helped the smaller female put her pencils and sketchbook away. The two soon ducked out of the room.

“Buck… You’re alright.” Soph gave her a soft smile.  
She looked at the smaller female and gave a smirk. “I’m more than alright, Soph.” She stretched a bit before running her hand through her messy hair. “I’m gonna miss this mess.”  
“Then don’t inlist.”  
“That’s funny, comin’ from you, babydoll.”  
Soph snorted. “Do you want to cut it now or go later?”  
“We should do it now. After all, you know how much I want to… kick that fascist asshole back into next week.”  
Soph nodded and motioned for her to sit down in a chair. Her small hands ran through the mess and tried to dampen it a bit before raking a brush through it. “...Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m as sure as you are. You know I want to help m’country.”  
Sophie started to cut. “That’s not the only reason… is it, Buck?”  
“...” She closed her eyes.  
“You’re worried about the Jews in Europe… aren’tcha?”  
“You know I am.”  
“Buck, we’ll win the war. I know we will.”  
Bucki gave a slight nod as Soph cut her hair, soon grabbing the razor and trimming it up a bit. “There.”  
Buck got up and brushed the hair off of her blouse and skirt, running a hand through her now shortened hair and walked over to the mirror, shook her head and fixed it up a bit.  
“Good job, Rogers. I jus’ gotta get used to it, y’know?”  
“Yeah. Now do me.” The blonde took out her bun and let her golden blonde hair fall down. Buck nodded and walked back over and damped her hair. She started to cut the long strands of yellow. “...This is what they would’a wanted y’know. You try’na do everythin’ you can for your country.”  
“I know… I miss them.”  
“...I’m glad that you finally let me in and decided for us to share an apartment instead of tryin’ to do this yourself.”  
“I can handle a lot of things myself, Buck.”  
“I’m with ya ‘till the end of the line.”  
“...Same here.”  
Buck got out the razor and started to trim up Sophie’s hair line and loose ends. “There.”  
Soph ran a hand through her now shortened golden hair. “What now?”  
“We wrap bandages around our chests and hope that they don’t notice that we’re female.”  
“They won’t look in our pants, right?”  
“They shouldn’t have a reason to.”  
Soph nodded and went to the bathroom to grab the wrapping bandages.  
“What if they only pick one ‘a us?”  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“But,-”  
“Hush, Soph.” Buck unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off and soon taking her bra off as well. She took the wrapping bandages and started before Sophie took them and helped her finish. She then grabbed a white tank top and put it on. Before she spoke again, she made sure to try to lower it in pitch. “How do I look?”  
Soph looked at her in awe. “Just like a man.”  
Buck smirked and soon helped Sophie put on her own bandages. “Alright, I’ll be going with the name James, and what are you going to go with?”  
“Steven. Call me Steve.”  
“And I’ll be Bucky with a ‘y’.”  
The two females grinned at each other before getting “more dressed”. They grabbed the doctor notes and other paperwork before putting it in one of their coats to stay safe from the rain outside. They made their way towards the station, and blended in with the other young men who were enlisting. Bucki noticed that Soph was nervous. They could get arrested for faking their gender. But they had to fight. Not work in factories. FIGHT.

And thus they did.


End file.
